Gay Boyfriend
by Xochiquetzal
Summary: You're my gay boyfriend! If you're straight, that ruins everything! Because than you'd just be my boyfriend and I don't want that! I want you to be my friend and nothing else! Marluxia/Larxene.
1. Chapter 1

They ran together into the wind, down the promenade, laughing until they could cry. When he peeled into a narrow alleyway, she followed and as one they twisted down roads and lanes, along paths and through gardens, clambering over fences and diving through hedges. They were utterly free, running but never able to be caught. For a while they paused to let their would-be captors inch a little closer to victory, before picking the pace up again. This time she led, away from the town, up a narrow, winding pathway to the top of the cliff. He never questioned where she was going. They both understood. They ran until, just a few metres ahead of them, the earth ended. She inched closer to the cliff face as the ones chasing them were just appearing over the curve of the hill. Together their feet teetered on the edge, sending tiny avalanches of pebbles cascading down into the swirling waters below. He reached for her hand as the mob advanced ever closer. So close you could stare them right in the eye.  
"Trust me?" He whispered, and his words were very nearly claimed by the howling gale.  
"Sure,"  
And they fell together, a single entity, down towards the sea and into the swirling inky darkness of a portal. Like smoke, they were gone.

The portal reopened just above his double four-poster bed and they collapsed into the silky bedding, laughing together. Larxene wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Now _that_ was fun," She sighed, snuggling into the piles of duvets and pillows they'd prepared earlier. "Why can't all missions be like that?"  
"Well, if you're getting technical, the angry mob wasn't quite part of Xemnas' plan,"  
"Screw him,"  
"I'd rather not," Marluxia said, turning to face her but making no move to get up from the bed. "I like to think I have better tastes than him,"  
"Like who?" Larxene challenged, wondering whether she wanted to know what was going on inside that strange pink mind of his.  
"Oh, I don't know. Someone smart and witty, with a good sense of fun. Perhaps a slight sadistic side. And I always have had an affinity for blondes..."  
"I'll make sure that I tell you if I meet someone like that,"  
"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be able to find somebody of my own volition,"  
"Hm," Larxene let out a contented sigh, leaning towards her best friend. Marluxia moved his arm to rest it by her head and began to gently stroke her hair. She was surprised to find that she didn't instinctively shy away from his touch. It almost felt comforting.  
"You know, it's amazing how close a man can get to a woman when she thinks he's gay," Marluxia said suddenly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Larxene laughed, still a little out of breath from their escape.  
"You can't possibly have been oblivious to the sheer amount that I've flirted with you recently,"  
"I thought that was just..."  
"And how much I touch you?"  
"I... but you're gay!"  
"I never said I liked men, Larxene,"  
"But..." Larxene wracked her brains. "You never denied it! _Everyone_ thinks you're gay!"  
"Why would I care what anybody else thinks?"  
Larxene gave a strangled little cough, sitting up abruptly.  
"So... You're straight. After all that." She grit her teeth. It wasn't welcome news.  
"You could put it that way,"  
"Great. _Great_. You thought it was okay to just lie to me?!"  
"I didn't lie to you. I just never outright specified my sexuality," Marluxia said, giving her a concerned look.  
"It's the same thing!" Larxene yelled. "You know what? Screw you! You think you can get to me with some dirty underhanded tactic? You're a pervert! A bloody bastard and I hate you! I thought you were my _friend_!"  
Marluxia winced.  
"Don't you think you're overreacting? This doesn't change anything,"  
"I am _not_ overreacting! And it does! It changes everything! You're a _man_ and I'm a _woman_ and how are we supposed to be friends when you... You're..."  
"Not gay?" Marluxia offered.  
"Yes!"  
"But I've never been gay, and you didn't have a problem with me before,"  
"That's because... The Marluxia I know is a total faggot! And you are not Marluxia, because you are not gay!" Larxene screamed. Marluxia snarled, finally losing his temper.  
"Fine then. So I mean nothing to you. You're just going to throw me away now,"  
"That's not-" Larxene began, but he interrupted her.  
"You couldn't care less, could you? If I left now, who cares? You'll just find some other guy!"  
"That's not what I mean and you know it!"  
"That's certainly what it sounds like to me," Marluxia said. "If you can't stand me now, then you should be happy if I want to leave,"  
"I am! I don't care! Go!" Larxene yelled.  
"But you just said that you didn't mean that," Marluxia pointed out. Larxene glared at him for outsmarting her.  
"Shut up."  
For once Marluxia actually did, watching her silently with distant blue eyes. After a moment she turned away, embarrassed.  
"Do you want me to leave or not, then?" Marluxia finally asked.  
"I don't know!"  
"I'm still the same old Marluxia, you know. I didn't change overnight,"  
"Yes, but... It's not right any more. I can't be best friends with a _man_,"  
"Larxene, I have been male my entire life. You cannot have only just noticed my gender,"  
"I meant a straight man. It just can't work,"  
"Why not?"  
"Because... I don't know! It just doesn't happen!"  
"I thought you said once that you wanted to break all of those kinds of rules?"  
"It's not just that..." Larxene glared at him. "And stop remembering everything I say and using it against me. It's not fair,"  
"I'm just curious. You're getting all up in arms about an assumption that you made about me that I've just disproved. Nothing's _changed_,"  
"Yeah, but..." Larxene stopped, staring down.  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"You! You have to be gay! You're my gay boyfriend! If you're straight, that ruins everything! You can't be my straight boyfriend because than you'd just be my boyfriend and I don't want that! I want you to be my_ friend_ and nothing else!"  
"I never said we had to be anything more than friends,"  
"You've been flirting with me. Since-" Larxene thought back to all the conversations they'd had. "You have actually been flirting with me ever since we met,"  
"I've only given you as much flattery as you deserve," Marluxia replied. Larxene glared at him. "Honest,"  
"See! Everything's changed!"  
"I would have said that to you whether you knew I wasn't gay or not. Before, you would have laughed. You're the one who's changed,"  
"You know that's not true! Stop twisting my words like that! The point is that if you see me in that way, then our friendship's over!"  
"I don't mind being just your friend, Larx. I've seen you in "that way" for a year and just because you know doesn't make anything different. I don't mind if you don't like me back like that,"  
He looked at her and his eyes were sincere. She glared back for a while but then finally looked away, slumping over.  
"It's still over," She muttered, scrambled off the bed and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a muted affair. Aside from Demyx rambling on about nothing to nobody and the odd snide complaint from the Elders' end of the table, there was very little idle chatter or even heated discussion between the twelve nobodies of the Organisation. By the time Marluxia finally laid his fork down, several minutes after the others, even Demyx had stopped talking. Everyone was looking bemusedly around for the cause of such unusual silence. Marluxia sighed and turned to look at the girl seated on his right, the furthest from Xemnas at the table. She hadn't even acknowledged him for days.  
"Mar, it's your turn," Xigbar said just as a pile of dirty plates were presented to him. He reached over to collect Larxene's plate, and she purposefully looked away. He sighed again, adding it to the top of the pile. Stiffly, he rose and picked up the stack, portalling to the kitchens to wash them up.  
Why they hadn't got around to installing a dishwasher, he didn't know. For a dozen people creating a great deal of mess every day, it would be the most sensible option. But no, instead one unlucky member would have to stand for hours on end up to their elbows in greasy water, scrubbing away. Hell, they could probably afford to buy new plates every time! But then again, at the rate that the crockery got broken, that practically happened already. Marluxia quickly filled up the sinks with hot and cool water respectively, and set to work. It took a while.  
He was just finishing when somebody portalled in. It was Luxord. He leaned over to the sink, filled up the kettle and turned it on. "So," He said. Marluxia gave him an impatient look as he put away the cutlery.  
"So what?"  
"So what's going on with you and Larxene?" The kettle boiled and Luxord poured the water into a teapot. Marluxia shrugged, doing a few more peripheral things.  
"I just said a few things she didn't like,"  
"What sort of 'things'?" Luxord asked, curious.  
"We just had an argument. I'm hoping she'll come around soon,"  
"Yes. It's odd not having you not speaking to each other. We're so used to you two being practically joined at the hip; I don't think I can remember you ever arguing before, actually. Not on this scale. Of course, Axel's delighted. He'll be moving right on in,"  
"Bastard," Marluxia muttered, trying his hands on the towel.  
"He is quite the sly fox. Tea?"  
"You know I can't stand Earl Grey,"  
"I keep hoping there's still time for redemption," Luxord shrugged, pouring himself a cup. "What was it that you said, anyway?"  
"Does it matter really?"  
"Well, I am curious. She seems very angry, even for Larxene,"  
Marluxia contemplated it for a bit. _Well, I suppose it's all in the open now._  
"I told her I wasn't gay,"  
"And she believed you?" Luxord laughed.  
"I'm being serious," Marluxia said.  
"But everybody thinks you're gay,"  
"That's what she said," Marluxia sighed, leaning against the counter. "Damn, I wish I hadn't told her now,"  
"You have got to be pulling my leg," Luxord said after a long pause. "I've met plenty of men who are closet gays, but closet straight? That's just ridiculous,"  
"I figured that people were going to think I was gay whether I furiously denied it or not. And nobody ever actually asked me,"  
"I'm not trying to offend, but you are rather camp,"  
"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't,"  
"That's true,"  
"Anyway, I'd better get going. Thanks for listening," Marluxia stood up straight and made for the door.  
"Wait. I have one more question," Luxord interrupted.  
"Go on then,"  
"Why is she so upset that you're heterosexual anyway?"  
"Well, I can't really be her gay boyfriend any more, for a start," Marluxia said.  
"Then why don't you just be her boyfriend?"  
"She doesn't want that,"  
"That's not what she told me,"  
"It isn't?" Marluxia asked, surprised.  
"Well, it was a while ago now, but I remember that she said once that she wished you weren't gay,"  
"Really? Heh... Well, she must have changed her mind since then,"  
"Maybe," Luxord murmured over the rim of his teacup. Marluxia gave him a confused look. "Well, best of luck,"  
"I'll need it," He muttered back, walking out.

----

Knock, Knock.  
"Who is it?"  
"Me,"  
"Go away,"  
Knock, knock. Sigh.  
"Who is it?"  
"Me again,"  
"I said, go away,"  
"I need to talk to you,"  
"About what? Got another secret to tell me? You don't like plants? You love coffee? No, wait, you've formed an alliance with Xemnas and have come to turn me into a dusk?!"  
"Larxene-"  
"Go away,"  
"You're being stupid,"  
"_You're_ being stupid,"  
"I'm just trying to get my best friend to talk to me,"  
"Best friend? Hah!"  
"Larxene, honestly. Think about it. If I wanted to just get into your pants, which I don't, I wouldn't have let you think for so long that I was gay,"  
"You still flirted with me,"  
"So I'm a flirt. Deal with it! You never had a problem before,"  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you lied to me,"  
Marluxia sighed audibly from behind the closed door.  
"This is ridiculous. Are you scared of straight men or something? I have never heard of anyone having such a problem with heterosexuality before,"  
"It's not that that annoys me! I don't care whether you like men, women or bloody animals! I just wish you hadn't lied to me! How am I supposed to trust you now?"  
"Larxene."  
"What?"  
"If I'd told you I wasn't gay when we first met, would you have believed me?"  
For that, Larxene didn't have a reply.  
"See? I could have spent my entire time here denying everything everybody said in vain. Or, I could just ignore it, grit my teeth and get on with it, and maybe have a chance of becoming friends with the most beautiful, smart, funny girl in the world,"  
"Now you're just being idiotic,"  
"Larx, that's how I see you. But you're also the best friend I've ever had, and that's more important to me. Take it or leave it," There was a long silence.  
"Look, Marluxia. I'm in bed and I have a mission tomorrow. Can't we talk about it later?"  
"I'll be fifteen minutes," Marluxia replied, leaning against the door. "And I swear we don't have any missions lined up at the moment,"  
"It's not with you," Larxene sniffed.  
"But we always go on missions together,"  
It was true. They might have had fairly unorthodox methods, but they always got the job done and more to the point, had fun. Xemnas had eventually given up and always let them go together since they had both always point blank refused to work with anyone else. When Larxene didn't reply, Marluxia knocked on the door again.  
"Just go away," Something in Larxene's tone told him that the discussion was over.  
Marluxia sank down to the floor, more than a little exasperated. Couldn't Larxene see how stupid she was being? And besides, if he wasn't going to be going on missions with Larxene any more, he didn't want to know who he would be forced to work with.

----

"There you are,"  
The sound of Axel's grating voice stirred him from sleep. He looked up, groggily.  
"Tough luck on loosing Larxene, heh? Well, it was about time you let the real men have a turn," Axel was sneering.  
"Bastard," Marluxia managed, yawning. Damn, he must have fallen asleep outside Larxene's room last night. And he had a horrible crick in his neck.  
"Move out the way, will you, pinky? I need to talk to Larxene,"  
"Give me a minute to wake up,"  
"I can't believe you're so desperate that you actually slept outside her room. I find it touching, really, or at least I would if I had a heart. No hard feelings, right? 'Course not," Axel laughed. "Come on, scoot,"  
Just then the door opened inwards as a half-awake Larxene came out, and Marluxia fell backwards in the most ungraceful way possible. Larxene lept back in surprise as Axel burst out laughing.  
"Marluxia?! I thought I told you to go away. Several times, actually,"  
He gave her a pathetic look from the floor and she glared back.  
"Okay, okay, fine. I know when I'm not wanted," He pulled himself up.  
"From where I stand, it looks like you don't," Axel remarked.  
"Shut up,"  
"Oh, by the way, before you throw a tantrum and storm off, Vexen asked me to give you this," Axel pulled out a load of crumpled papers. "Well, more like ordered. You know what he's like,"  
Marluxia looked at the printed pages with increasing disgust.  
"A two week mission? With _him_?!"  
"It's really not your day, is it, Marluxia?" Axel laughed.  
"Not my month, apparently," Marluxia muttered, leafing through the other documents stapled to the mission outline. "Well. I suppose I'll see you in hell,"


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, _finally_, somehow, Marluxia got through two weeks of Vexen and endless complaints and orders and stuffiness and his infuriating superiority complex.  
As soon as he reached home, he portalled to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He wondered vaguely where Larxene was. She'd barely left his thoughts for the entire mission. He wanted to go and visit her, but it could only descend into an argument.  
Maybe their friendship really was over. Thinking about it made him feel so angry and annoyed and, frankly, upset. Without a heart to align it, the feeling just festered in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous. Sighing, he heaved himself up to the kitchen to get a drink. It always annoyed him that the closest a nobody could get to feeling could also make them sick, and the only way to stop that was to simply distance yourself from everything. Well, it was easy enough for the emotionless elders. Luxord was in the kitchen again, brewing himself yet another cup of tea.  
"I didn't realise you'd returned," Was the first comment he made.  
"Just got back," Marluxia pulled out a beaker and filled it with water.  
"How was it?"  
"Hell. Got stuck with Vexen,"  
"Yes, I heard. Even by my relatively lenient standards, that man has some serious issues. He's as immature as a teenager and even more obstreperous,"  
"Hm. And then he wonders why nobody likes him," Marluxia sighed.  
"Still having problems with Larxene?"  
"Unfortunately. I haven't talked to her since I got back but I don't think I want to. Nowadays it seems like we do nothing but argue,"  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
"No, it's okay. I suppose I'll just have to get used to it by now. I don't think there's any way I can get her to see reason. I mean, she's even begged Xemnas into swapping missions so she doesn't have to be with me, and that means she's serious,"  
"Well, you'll have to move fast if you want her back. Axel's been following her around like a puppy,"  
Marluxia frowned into his cup. "I knew he was going to turn out to be a dick,"  
"He'd be alright if he had a friend to keep him in check. Unfortunately nobody likes him so he has to turn to other methods to get the attention he craves," Luxord said, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. "Maybe that's Larxene, then," Marluxia replied. "Don't be ridiculous. He'd never listen to her. He just wants to get her in bed with him. No, he needs a male friend, someone young and energetic but calm and quiet and reserved," Luxord explained between sips of tea.  
"There's nobody like that in this Organisation," Marluxia said.  
"There's still number thirteen that Xemnas is waiting for. The nobody of the legendary Keyblade bearer,"  
"There aren't even any Keybearers any more. They all died in the last war, except the King. And there's no way he'd ever become a nobody,"  
"Apparently, Saix had a vision of a boy with a keyblade, and Xemnas managed to track him down. What was his name? Sora? Anyway, a few years from now, this Sora lad will be chosen by the keyblade when his homeworld is destroyed, and eventually become a nobody. At least, that's the plan. Who knows?"  
"Seems like a pretty long shot. Why not give the position of XIII to somebody we know exists? Or non-exists or whatever," When he'd first joined, Marluxia had tried to avoid using colloquialisms like that, but it was so difficult that he'd eventually given up. It annoyed the elders, but then again everything did.  
"My guess is that Xemnas really wants to have a Keyblader at his disposal. And, for some poetic reason, I suppose, wants the lucky boy to be "unlucky" thirteen,"  
"He's so odd,"  
Luxord nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I'd better get going. I seem to have a lot to do at the present," Luxord stood up as Marluxia did the same. "I'd recommend at least trying to talk to Larxene. You haven't got anything to lose,"

----

Unfortunately Larxene wasn't in any of the common rooms where Marluxia could just waltz in uninvited and begin talking. No, he would have to use his intellect and cunning for this particular mission. He pondered as he walked the empty castle corridors.  
Five minutes later, he knocked on the door marked XII.  
"Marluxia, if that's you, I swear-"  
"I have chocolate,"  
There was barely even a pause.  
"Come in,"  
He let himself into her room. As usual, it was a mess. Unlike Marluxia's immaculate room, Larxene's was wild and untamed. The old wallpaper was peeling off, things from months ago were sellotaped to the walls, odd knick nacks were exploding out of boxes everywhere. When Marluxia had become a nobody, he hadn't had time to even grab a change of clothes before his world was destroyed. Larxene, on the other hand, had transported her entire worldly belongings over to the World That Never Was, and probably several other people's too, and filled the room with them. There was something cosy and human about the clutter.  
Larxene herself was still lounging in her bunk bed, of which she now had decided to occupy the top half. The bottom was covered in stuffed toys, odd cushions and her laptop which was upside down. The mouse was lying unplugged at the other end of the unused mattress. As Marluxia picked his way through the piles of junk, she sat up, pulled out an earphone and watched him.  
"That is a lot of chocolate," She observed, seeing the bag Marluxia was holding.  
"I figured that if begging and pleading didn't do the trick, then I might as well try excessive bribery. I brought some DVDs too," He replied. "I'm still not talking to you. I only let you in for the chocolate,"  
"Thanks," Marluxia swung the bag up onto her bed and climbed up after it, perching on the edge with his feet on the step ladder. Larxene was already rifling through the chocolate, not as displeased as she was trying to pretend. He watched her quietly for a few minutes as she pulled out one of the bars of chocolate and snapped off a square. "So."  
"Not talking to you,"  
"Are you really just upset that I never told you, or is it something more than that?"  
"Mph. This chocolate is really good," Larxene was quick to change the subject.  
"Because I'm really beginning to think that this is all some kind of conspiracy you and Axel have going on," Marluxia said. He knew it wasn't true, but he had to get Larxene speaking somehow. She looked up, surprised.  
"Mar, that's stupid,"  
"Well, this is about you," Marluxia shrugged. "Anyway, it is something to do with Axel, isn't it?"  
"It's still stupid,"  
"So Axel is involved." "I never said that!"  
"But you didn't deny it," Marluxia pointed out.  
"You didn't deny you were gay," Larxene also pointed out.  
"Nobody ever asked me,"  
"Oh. Didn't they?" Larxene asked, mildly surprised. She pulled out some more chocolate and passed it to Marluxia.  
"They all sort of just assumed. Including you,"  
"Are you trying to make a point?" Larxene asked sceptically.  
"Of course not. I just thought I'd say. Anyway, Axel,"  
"What about him?"  
"You've been hanging around with him a lot. I just wondered if anything was happening between you two,"  
"Why? You jealous?" Larxene snapped. Marluxia was tempted to deny it, but then he didn't really want to lie to Larxene.  
"I suppose so," He muttered. "But I'm also just curious. I always thought you two would suit, obvious intelligence differences aside,"  
"He's not that stupid," Larxene said, receiving a disbelieving look from Marluxia. "Okay, maybe he is,"  
"So are you going to answer my question?"  
"I'm getting there," Larxene said irritably. "Anyway, it's... Well, you complicated things,"  
"I'm doing my job well, then," Marluxia remarked with a wry smile. Over complicating things had always been something that Larxene complained at him about.  
"I'm being serious. Look, I don't really know how to explain,"  
"I have all day," Marluxia urged her.  
"Basically, the day before you told me, Axel asked me out,"  
"Oh. What did you say?"  
"I said I'd think about it. But then I find out that you're straight, and Axel won't leave me alone about it and I don't know what to do!"  
"Go out with him if you want to. I don't mind. After all, I'm just your friend, right?"  
"It's not that simple," Larxene muttered.  
"You still have nine and a half bars of chocolate to tell me why," Marluxia commented, gesturing to the crumpled plastic bag.  
"You really did buy a lot of chocolate,"  
"Like I said, excessive bribery,"  
Larxene laughed.  
"You really are desperate, aren't you?"  
"Believe me, you would be too if you were forced to go on a two week mission with Vexen." "True," Larxene looked into the bag at the DVDs inside.  
"So why can't you go out with Axel?"  
"Because I'd rather go out with you!" Larxene blurted out, and then went wide eyed and bright scarlet. Her hands shot up to her mouth as Marluxia looked at her in surprise. "I mean..." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and even then all she managed was, "_Shit._"  
"Oh," Marluxia said finally.  
"I figured that I wasn't going to get the only decent guy in the Organisation because he's gay, so I'd just about set myself up to get it off with Axel, and then suddenly you're interested but I don't know how to say no to _him_ and yes to_ you_ and now I have screwed up _everything_ because I can't keep my bloody mouth shut,"  
"You haven't screwed up everything,"  
"Yes I have! How are we supposed to be friends now?"  
"Larxene, I will always be your friend if you want me there. No matter what happens. I promise,"  
"But what if we end up going out?"  
"I'll still be your friend. I'll just be your lover too, if you'll excuse the terrible colloquialism,"  
"But if we broke up. Then everything'll be over," Larxene said quietly.  
"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Marluxia replied, leaning a little closer to break off some more chocolate. "I thought you were all about the here and now, anyway?"  
"I thought I told you to stop remembering everything I say and using it against me," Larxene grumbled, but she was smiling. She leaned against Marluxia's shoulder, feeling the buzz of power he radiated.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Marluxia murmured back, leaning down to face her. Their noses were suddenly barely an inch apart.  
"Can we just forget about the bridge? I like this side of the river," Larxene whispered, not quite sure why she was whispering. The comment made Marluxia smile.  
"Me too,"  
And they kissed under the pale light of the daylight moon.


	4. Epilogue

When they broke apart, Marluxia was smiling breathlessly.  
"Still think I'm gay?"  
Larxene laughed.  
"Nothing is going to convince me otherwise, Mar,"  
"Not even sex..?"  
Larxene couldn't help but snicker.  
"You're kidding me. That has to be one of the most unromantic-"  
She happened to glance up at Marluxia and he just shrugged nonchalantly.  
"No. No way," Larxene continued, realising how serious he was. "Not _here_. We'd break the bed,"  
"What kind of sex are you imagining?" Marluxia asked with a comically disturbed look on his face.  
Larxene bounced up and down pointedly. The bed let out an ominous creak.  
Marluxia smiled, and, with a rustle of leather, was suddenly so very close.  
"If we get that far, my bed's only a portal away," He whispered, gently pushing Larxene down onto her back and straddling her. He absent mindedly ghosted a hand across her cheek.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
"Several times," Larxene replied, reaching up to play with Marluxia's hair - how did he get it to be so soft? "But I never really listened,"  
"You should have done. You are,"  
Marluxia shifted a little again on top of her and Larxene swore she should almost feel the frantic beat of her non-existent heart.  
"You're prettier than I am," She scoffed, gazing into those disbelieving crystal blue eyes.  
"I'm just your average effeminate man. You're gorgeous,"  
Despite herself, Larxene felt an odd feeling flutter through her stomach as Marluxia said that. She reached out to touch his empty chest, suddenly wanting to go so much further than just kisses in black leather coats.  
"There's nothing average about you, Mar,"  
"And you accuse me of flattery...?"  
Her wandering hand travelled up to wrap itself around his neck, tucked underneath his silky hair.  
"Oh, shut up,"  
She pulled him down into another passionate kiss.


End file.
